Hermelien & de terugkeer van Voldemort
by Hermelien als Faunaat
Summary: Hermelien Griffel gaat naar Zweinstein, en komt erachter dat de een Potter is. Ze ontmoet haar broer en word vrienden met Ron. Ze beleven samen veel avonturen.
1. Op naar de middelbare school

HOOFDSTUK 1  
  
Op naar de middelbare school.  
  
Dit was alweer een jaar en voor jullie de laatste, op deze school dan. Maar voor we afscheid van elkaar kunnen nemen moet er eerst nog heel wat worden gedaan, schoonmaken, de laatjes uitruimen, de klas opruimen en daarna moeten we de andere klassen helpen opruimen. En als dat allemaal is gedaan kunnen we naar huis en zien we elkaar om 8 uur in de gemeenschaps-ruimte voor de disco.' Begon meester Erwin van groep 8 de vrijdag ochtend voor de vakantie. 'Maar we beginnen met de laatjes en dan geef ik een paar kinderen de opdracht om bijvoorbeeld de klas te stofzuigen. Haal jullie plastic zakken maar tevoorschijn, er is namelijk heel veel troep.' Ging hij verder. Toen iedereen hun plastic zak uit hun jaszak had gehaald en hun laatjes omgekeerd op tafel had gelegd zei Erwin: 'Hermelien, kun je even naar mijn bureau toe komen? Ik wil je even wat vragen.' 'Ja, wacht even, ik kom al!' Zei Hermelien terwijl ze al haar spullen in haar zak gooide en naar Erwin`s bureau liep. 'Hermelien, ik weet dat jij graag een middag op school zit te lezen, maar we hebben liever niet dat je vanmiddag blijft lezen. We hebben namelijk voor het opruimen dit lokaal ook nodig, alle tafels en stoelen gaan naar dit lokaal. Je mag natuurlijk wel een paar boeken meenemen als je vanmiddag zin hebt in lezen. Maar nu even over je nieuwe school, want je keek niet zo blij toen je zei naar welke school je ging en volgens mij wil jij helemaal niet naar de Waerdenborch.' 'Oh ja hoor, ik wil wel naar de Waerdenborch, maar het probleem is dat ik.ehm nou je hebt ook eigenlijk wel gelijk. Ik wil helemaal niet naar de Waerdenborch.' Zei Hermelien. 'Ja, maar naar welke school wil je dan? Je kunt het nu nog zeggen.' 'Ik wil naar een school, maar die bestaat niet en ik zal wel naar deze school moeten, want mijn moeder heeft het gezegd en als ik nog vaker over die andere school ga zeuren dan mag ik niet eens meer naar school.' Zei Hermelien met een somber gezicht. 'Als je niet naar deze school wil, naar welke school wil je dan, ook al bestaat het niet? Je weet dat ik toch je toch niet uitlach.' 'Nou oké, ik zou wel naar Zweinstein willen maar dat is een bedachte school, dat weet iedereen.' 'Ja, dat is wel een beetje raar, maar ik vind het niet erg hoor. Heel veel kinderen hopen dat die school bestaat en heel veel ouders krijgen te horen dat hun kind naar Zweinstein wil. Maar ik kan je helaas niet helpen. Ga nu maar gauw weer verder met het opruimen van je laatje.'Zei Erwin toen hij op de klok keek. 'En als je nog ruzie krijgt met je moeder dan kun je het gewoon tegen me zeggen.'  
  
De dag leek wel een week te duren, maar eindelijk toen het drie uur was mochten ze naar huis en toen Hermelien naar buiten liep om haar fiets te pakken hoorde ze een jongen uit haar klas zeggen: 'HE HERMELIEN!! Heb je wel genoeg boeken mee voor vanmiddag, want het zal zonde van je middag zijn als je de boeken al uit had voordat het 8 uur is.' En iedereen die ook maar luisterde en de jongen leuk vond lag dubbel van het lachen. Ach, trek het je niet aan, dacht Hermelien. Ze willen gewoon dat je boos wordt en gaat schelden ofzo en jou dan op de kop kunnen geven. Ze fietste weg. Onderweg dacht ze teveel aan wat de jongen zei en fietste bijna tegen een jongen met zwart haar en een ronde bril op. 'Sorry' had ze gezegd voordat het tot haar doordrong op wie die jongen heel erg leek. 'Ach nee, sinds je het verhaal hebt gelezen denk je te veel dat het echt bestaat.' zei ze tegen zichzelf, maar keek voor de zekerheid nog een keer achterom. Toen ze zag dat de jongen weg was wist ze bijna zeker dat ze het verbeeld had.  
  
Die middag duurde zo lang dat Hermelien bijna dacht dat het alweer een paar dagen later was. Hermelien bracht haar middag door om de Harry Potter boeken te gaan lezen, maar ze kon haar gedachten er niet bij houden. Ze dacht alleen maar aan die jongen die ze op de terug weg was tegen gekomen. Toen het eindelijk kwart voor acht was ging Hermelien op weg naar school. Eenmaal aangekomen, had ze er eigenlijk alweer spijt van dat ze gegaan was, de jongen die haar `s middags had gepest met dat vele lezen begon er gelijk al weer mee. 'Hé, daar heb je Hermelien ook weer, hoe was je middag? Heb je de hele middag weer zitten lezen, jou kennende doe je niks anders toch?' Zei de jongen toen Hermelien haar fiets had weggezet. Ja ik heb zitten lezen, maar niet in de schoolboeken, maar wat gaat hem dat eigelijk aan. Ik mag lezen wat ik wil en ik doe ook wel eens iets anders, dacht Hermelien en zei: 'ja, oké ik heb inderdaad zitten lezen, maar ik lees thuis nooit schoolboeken.' Het was er al uit voordat ze er erg in had.  
  
'haha, ik zei het. Maar wat heb je dan zitten lezen? Zeker de encyclopedie, dat is toch een van je favoriete boeken?' Praatte de jongen verder. 'Of lees je nu eindelijk eens iets dat normale mensen leuk vinden? Oh nee, jij wilt altijd anders zijn. Wat mij betreft zou je denken dat je een heks was, je doet als een heks en zie eruit als een heks. Je haar en dat vreselijke litteken op je voorhoofd.' 'Nou ik mag best zelf weten wat ik ga lezen en jou gaat dat niks aan. En jij mag best denken wat jij wilt denken, maar denk dan niet hardop. Ik lees trouwens nooit de encyclopedie, ik lees de Harry Potter boeken.' Toen ze het gezicht van de jongen zag ging ze verder, 'ja, dat had je niet gedacht hè? En al was ik anders dan was ik hier nu toch ook? Ik kan het niet helpen dat ik dat litteken heb, die heb ik al vanaf mijn 1e jaar ofzo.' 'ehm, ja oké maar ik blijf erbij dat ik je een heks vind.' Zei de jongen verslagen. 'En als ik jou was zou ik maar niet meer bij mij in de buurt komen, want dan zit je in de problemen. Je bent gewaarschuwd.' Toen liep de jongen weg. De hele avond zat Hermelien saai in een hoekje, helemaal in haar eentje. Er kwam nog wel iemand vragen of ze wilde dansen, maar dat wilde ze niet. Ze was blij toen het feest was afgelopen. Ze pakte haar fiets en fietste weg, op de plek waar ze die jongen was tegen gekomen stopte ze even. Ze ging huilend in het gras zitten en dacht: ik moet niet meer aan Harry denken, want anders ga ik nog denken dat die jongen op school gelijk heeft. Maar.als dat zo is dan. Hermelien schrok van haar eigen gedachten. Oh dit wordt gewoon te gek, als ik die boeken nou eens in de kast leg en niet meer aan Harry Potter denk dan gaat het misschien over, dacht Hermelien. Ze bleef nog even zitten denken en pakte toen haar fiets. Onderweg dacht ze alleen nog maar aan het feest, hoe die had kunnen zijn als ze zich anders had gedragen.  
  
De volgende morgen werd ze om half tien wakker en liep naar beneden. Haar zusje Fleur, die een jaar jonger is dan Hermelien, zat al aan tafel en was heel vrolijk aan het praten met hun moeder. De hele ochtend zei Hermelien niks en zat ze boven maar een beetje te lezen in het Harry Potter boek, dat ze niet aan de kant kon leggen. Het is ook zo moeilijk om te stoppen met zulke boeken, maar ik moet nu stoppen, dacht Hermelien en legde het boek weg. Ze liep naar beneden en dacht om nog even langs school te gaan maar dat ze grote kans liep om die jongen weer tegen het lijf te lopen. Wat zit ik daar toch over te dubben die jongen doet mij toch niks. En het is toch ook wel lekker om nog even naar buiten te gaan. Ze pakte haar fiets en fietste naar school en misschien ook wel voor het laatst. Eenmaal aan gekomen wou ze eigenlijk alweer omdraaien, want ze zag die jongen weer. Toen schoot er een heel leuke gedachte door haar heen, een gedachte om die jongen voor eens en altijd terug te pakken, maar die gedachten zouden toch niet lukken. Misschien durft hij me dan wel helemaal niks meer te doen, dacht ze. Maar als ik nou niet naar hem toe ga dan hoeft het toch ook niet? Maar ze had het mis, zij ging niet naar de jongen, maar de jongen ging naar haar toe en zei: 'ik had jou vanmiddag toch gewaarschuwd of niet? Maar ja daar kun je nu toch niets meer aan doen, je bent er nu toch al. En ik weet al wat jij vanmiddag hebt gedaan. Laat me raden, jij hebt het Harry Potter boek weer gelezen?' 'Ja, dat heb je goed geraden. Maar even over iets anders, ben jij al van gedachten veranderd?' 'Wat bedoel je? Bedoel je dat ik je een heks vind?' Als hij ziet dat Hermelien knikt gaat hij verder: 'nee, ik ben niet van mening veranderd.' 'Oh, maar hoe kun je bewijzen dat ik een heks ben? Niet. En waarom vind je dat ik een heks ben? Want jij zegt dat alleen omdat je vriendjes er bij zijn, alleen zou je heel stil zijn en niemand pesten of uitschelden. Ja! Daar kun je niet tegen op hè?' Zei Hermelien. 'Je kunt er gewoon niet tegen dat iemand beter is dan jij.' En ja hoor Hermelien had gelijk, de jongen kon daar niet tegen op. 'Jij kunt ook niet bewijzen dat je geen heks bent. En als je zo doet lijk je alleen nog maar meer op een heks.' Zei de jongen een beetje onzeker. 'Ik zei dat ook alleen maar om jou voor gek te laten staan.' 'Nou dan laat ik jou ook voor gek staan, door te zeggen dat ik echt een heks ben.' Zei Hermelien iets te luit en te zelfverzekerd, zodat zelfs de jongen ervan schrok. En intussen was iedereen die op het schoolplein was om de twee gaan staan. 'En als ik je vraag het te bewijzen dan kun je dat niet, dus zet je je zelf voor schut.' Zegt hij zodat iedereen hem hoort. 'Ik kan het wel bewijzen, en je hoeft niet zo hard te praten hoor ik sta op nog geen anderhalve meter van je vandaan! Ik kan het ook niet helpen dat jij voor gek gaat staan, maar jij hebt het zelf zover gebracht.'Zei Hermelien wijs. 'oké, we wedden er om dat als jij echt een heks bent, maar dat ben je toch niet, dat ik je helemaal met rust laat en dan mag jij mij komen opzoeken als je tenminste een beetje toverkunst kan. Maar als jij geen heks bent dan mag ik jou altijd opzoeken en pesten wanneer ik er zin in heb. Maar hoe kunnen we laten zien dat je geen heks bent?' 'Nou we kunnen een goede bezem uit de schuur pakken. Dat lijkt mij de beste optie.' 'oké ik pak er wel een.' En de jongen liep gauw weg. Iedereen die erom heen stond begon tegen elkaar te praten. Waarom doe ik dit, zo zet ik mezelf voor gek, dacht Hermelien, ik weet dat ik niet kan vliegen en al helemaal geen heks ben. Maar laten we hopen dat ze mij niet voor gek gaan zetten. De jongen kwam met een heel mooie bezem terug, eentje die een heel mooie staart en een naam had. 'Hij stond toch maar in een hoekje in onze schuur. Voorop staat dat hij een Nimbus 2000 is, maar hij is gewoon door mijn ouders gemaakt. Maar dat maakt niet uit, laten we eerst jou even voor gek zetten met dat je geen echte heks bent. Pak de bezem maar en probeer er maar op te vliegen.' Zei de jongen en gaf de bezem aan Hermelien. 'oké, maar als ik wel een heks ben dan ben jij nog lang niet jarig.' Maar ik ben geen heks, oh ik maak het alleen maar erger, dacht Hermelien. En ze ging op de bezem zitten, zet af en kneep haar ogen dicht. Ze dacht, oh laat me niet voor gek staan, laat me niet voor gek staan. Iedereen die keek begon opeens te gillen. Hermelien voelde de grond niet meer onder zich en dacht dat ze droomde, maar toen deed ze haar ogen open en schrok ze zich dood, iedereen keek omhoog en zij naar beneden, ze vloog en dat betekende dat zij een heks was. Hermelien vloog een eindje omhoog en weer naar beneden, vloog naar de grond en landde daar. Hermelien keek vol trots naar de jongen die geen woord uit kon brengen, 'ja, nou ben je toch wel uitgepraat hè? En ik ben er trots op dat ik wèl een heks ben.'Zei Hermelien en ze liep met een heel goed gevoel terug naar haar fiets en fietste weg. 'Wat ben je opeens vrolijk.' Zei Hermelien's moeder. 'Waar ben je geweest?' 'Oh ik ben even naar het schoolplein geweest en mijn humeur is sinds dien gewoon heel goed.' Antwoordde Hermelien.  
  
's Avonds in bed ging Hermelien nog even lezen, maar ze kon alleen nog maar aan vanmiddag denken en ook aan de jongen die ze een keer had gezien. Ze legde het boek maar weg en ging terug denken aan, het vliegen, hoe iedereen naar haar keek, hoe het gevoel was toen ze vloog en wat er verder zou gaan gebeuren. Hermelien bleef lang wakker liggen, maar viel uiteindelijk inslaap.  
  
Toen ze die ochtend wakker werd was ze goed gehumeurd en hongerig. Ze ging naar beneden en pakte wat eten. Hermelien hoorde haar zusje niet beneden komen en schrok zich dood toen Fleur 'boe' zei. Fleur pakte ook wat eten en ging naast haar zitten en at haar eten ook op. Hun moeder kwam ook eindelijk thuis van het werk. Ze gingen met zijn allen naar het zwembad, ze hadden heel erge lol. Fleur en Hermelien gingen heel vaak van de glijbaan en hun moeder ging aan de kant zitten een boek lezen. S'Avonds als ze thuis kwamen gingen ze nog even een paar patatjes eten en gingen toen naar bed. 'Trusten' zei Hermelien en ze ging naar boven. 


	2. De Brief

HOOFDSTUK 2  
  
De brief  
  
Hermelien liep naar buiten en haalde de post uit de brievenbus. Ze bladerde de brieven door en er zat 1 brief bij en die was voor haar. 'Mam! Ik heb een brief! Maar ik krijg nooit een brief. Mam? Mamma waar ben je, mam?!' Hermelien liep naar de keuken, maar daar was haar moeder niet. Ze liep naar de woonkamer, en daar lag ze, dood, maar niet alleen er stond een man naast haar te grijnzen. Hermelien kende de man ergens van. De man had een lange mantel om en een stok in zijn hand, hij keek naar Hermelien en stapte op haar af, hief zijn stok op en zei: 'Avada Kedavra.'  
  
Hermelien schrok wakkeren ging rechtop in haar bed zitten, haar gezicht was helemaal nat van het zweet en haar deken lag naast haar bed. Ze ging gauw weer liggen, want haar hoofd deed nu zo'n pijn dat ze er tranen van kreeg. Ze greep met haar hand naar haar litteken, dat brandde heel erg. Hermelien liep naar de badkamer en pakt een washandje en maakte dat nat met koud water. Ze keek in de spiegel, maar zag niets aan het litteken. Het was maar een droom, dacht Hermelien, ik kan misschien vliegen, maar Zweinstein bestaat niet echt. Dat is maar een verzinsel. Oh, ik moet die Harry Potter boeken echt aan de kant leggen, anders ga ik nog denken dat alles en iedereen uit dat boek echt bestaat. Hermelien legde de zeven delen van Harry Potter in een kast. Het was al licht dus ging ze maar naar beneden om te ontbijten. Haar moeder was al naar het werk en Fleur was met haar mee, dus was Hermelien helemaal alleen thuis. Hermelien wilde wat leuks gaan doen, maar wist niet wat. Ze liep weer naar de kast om de boeken te pakken, maar ze had gezegd dat ze de boeken uit haar hoofd zou zetten. Hermelien haalde de boeken toch uit de kast, liep naar haar bed, ging zitten en sloeg het 1e deel open. Ze las dat Harry een brief kreeg en dat hij naar Zweinstein mocht. Toen bedacht Hermelien dat ze nog de post uit de brievenbus moest halen en ze sloeg het boek weer dicht. Toen ze de brievenbus open deed zaten er heel veel brieven in, ze keek de brieven door en ze zag rekeningen voor mamma, een brief voor mamma, nog meer rekeningen voor mamma, de krant en een voor. 'MIJ!!' Riep Hermelien. 'Een brief voor mij, maar dat kan niet. Nou ja kennelijk wel, want ik heb er een.'  
  
Hermelien liep naar binnen, legde de brieven op tafel. Ze nam haar eigen brief mee en ging op de bank in de woonkamer zitten. Ze las op de voorkant:  
  
Mevr. H. Potter  
Een grote kamer op de 1e verdieping  
Porilaan 7  
Klein Zanikem  
  
En toen scheurde ze de brief open en las daar:  
  
ZWEINSTEINS HOGESCHOOL VOOR  
HEKSERIJ &HOCUS-POCUS  
Hoofd: Albus Perkamentus  
  
(Commandeur in de Orde van Merlijn, Int. Tovergrootmeester,  
heksenleider 1e Klas, Opperste Hotemetoot van de Wereldbond  
van Toverlieden)  
  
Geachte mevr. Potter,  
Het doet me genoegen u te kunnen mededelen dat u in  
aanmerking komt voor een plaats aan Zweinsteins Hogeschool  
voor Hekserij en Hocus-pocus. Bijgaand treft u een lijst aan  
van schoolboeken en andere benodigdheden.  
Het schooljaar begint op 1 september.  
Hoogachtend,  
Minerva Anderling,  
Assistent-schoolhoofd  
  
'Oh ja, dit is een grap dat kun je zo zien. En dit is nog een heel flauwe grap ook, de gene die dit gedaan heeft moet mij wel heel erg gek willen krijgen om dit te kunnen geloven.'Zei Hermelien toen ze uit gelezen was. Hermelien legde de brief weg en liep naar boven. Ze wou het Harry Potter boek pakken, maar liep uiteindelijk naar de computer om iets op de computer te gaan doen. Maar bij ieder spelletje dat ze speelde was ze heel snel game over. Ik moet niet aan die brief denken, dacht Hermelien, maar ze dacht er wel aan. Ze sloot de computer maar af en pakte de brief weer. Hermelien las de brief nog een paar keer door en hoe meer ze de brief las, hoe meer ze ontdekte. Ze zag dat de naam H. Potter was en dat die naam best Harry Potter kon zijn, maar er staat voor de naam mevr. Het adres klopte, maar de naam niet.  
  
Toen haar moeder eindelijk thuis kwam en de post had bekeken ging ze naar boven om te kijken hoe het met Hermelien ging. Hermelien zat op haar bed, nog steeds de brief te lezen. Haar moeder kwam binnen en vroeg: 'Hermelien, wat is dat voor een brief? Van wie is het?' 'Oh. ehm. niks.' Zei Hermelien snel om de brief niet te hoeven laten zien. Maar daar liet haar moeder het niet bij. 'Jawel, het is wel iets, anders zou je niet zo geheimzinnig doen. Laat eens zien? Of is het een liefdesbrief?' 'Nee, het is geen liefdesbrief, iemand probeert mij voor de gek te houden door mij zo'n brief te sturen. En de naam H. Potter erop te zetten. Maar daar trap ik niet in.' 'Laat die brief eens zien dan. Dan kunnen we er misschien samen uit komen.'Zei haar moeder rustig. 'Nou oké, maar. laat maar.' En Hermelien gaf haar moeder de brief. Haar moeder las de brief een paar keer door en zei toen: 'wacht even, ik loop even naar beneden om iets te pakken.' En ze liep naar beneden, een paar minuten later kwam ze weer boven. 'Kijk het zit zo. hoe moet ik dit zeggen. Ehm, oké het komt misschien hard aan maar vroeger toen jij ongeveer 1 was, deed ik de voordeur open om de post te halen. En toen lag jij bij ons op de deurmat. Deze brief lag bij jou in je mandje. Ik zal het voorlezen.' En haar moeder las:  
  
Beste mevr Griffel,  
  
Heb medelijden met dit kind, haar moeder en vader zijn allebei omgekomen, waardoor krijgt ze zelf nog wel te horen, maar ze heeft nog ergens een tweeling broer. Die broer gaat een tante en een oom lastig vallen, maar wij willen u zo vriendelijk vragen om dit kind te verzorgen. Ze heet Hermelien Potter. Ze krijgt later als ze ongeveer 11 is een brief van ons thuis gestuurd. En u krijgt later deze week nog een brief, met informatie over dit kind en de gebeurtenissen.  
  
Alvast bedankt. Met vriendelijke groet, Albus Perkamentus (schoolhoofd van Zweinsteins Hogeschool. voor Hekserij en Hocus-pocus.)  
  
'Dus die brief is geen grap. Die mensen die mij hebben gevraagd jou te verzorgen zouden nog een brief sturen en dit zal die brief dan wel zijn.' Zei haar moeder. 'Maar wat ik hiermee wil zeggen is dat jij niet mijn echte dochter bent en dus ook geen Griffel van achter naam heet, maar Potter.' 'Maar wie zijn mijn echte ouders dan, ik bedoel.wie waren mijn echte ouders en wie is mijn broer?'Vroeg Hermelien verwart. 'Ik weet niet wie jou ouders waren en jou broertje zal je wel op die school zien. Maar. oh ik vind het zo erg om te zeggen, maar ik vind het heel erg jammer om je te verlaten.' En haar moeder kreeg tranen in haar ogen. 'Maar we zien elkaar toch nog wel in de zomervakantie? Hermelien haar hoofd begon heel erg te tollen, en zei: 'sorry, maar dit gaat mijn pet te boven.'  
  
'ik laat je wel even alleen.' Zei haar moeder. Hermelien pakte de brief nog eens en bekeek alles, de brief, de envelop. Er viel nog een briefje uit de envelop.  
  
Hermelien ,  
  
Het is misschien een grote schok voor je geweest, maar ik,  
Hagrid, wil je vragen om naar Londen te komen. Ik zal jou  
daar wel tegenkomen, ik moet dan nog iemand helpen, maar  
twee kan ik wel aan. Op 31 augustus twaalf uur moet je daar bij  
het station in Londen staan. Dan gaan we samen winkelen  
op de Wegisweg. Tot dan. Groetjes Hagrid.  
  
Hermelien legde de brief aan de kant, deed haar pyjama aan en ging in bed liggen. Ze dacht aan alles wat er gebeurd was, ze werd er gewoon gek van. In bed ging ze nog maar even lezen, maar was te moe en viel met het boek in haar handen in slaap. De volgende morgen liep Hermelien naar beneden om te ontbijten, haar moeder had al gegeten en zat de krant te lezen. 'Mam, wil je mij op 31 augustus naar Londen brengen, want ik heb daar met iemand om twaalf uur afgesproken.' Vroeg Hermelien en ze ging ook aan tafel zitten. 'Dat is wel op je verjaardag, hè? En waarom wil je nou opeens naar Londen? Wat heb je daar nou te zoeken? Haar moeder legde de krant op tafel en schonk thee in. Hermelien werd een beetje nerveus, maar ze moest vertellen waarom. 'Nou, ik ga naar Zweinstein, maar ik moet eerst mijn school spullen halen. Ik ga samen met Hagrid die spullen halen. En ik wou jou vragen of jij mij naar het station in Londen wilt brengen.' 'Ik wil het wel hoor daar niet van, maar weet je wel hoe die Hagrid eruit ziet? En wil je wel met een vreemde uit winkelen, anders wil ik wel mee.'Zei haar moeder bezorgd. 'Jij kunt niet op de Wegisweg komen en ik weet hoe Hagrid eruit ziet van het boek en ik reken erop dat hij er nu hetzelfde uit ziet.' Zei Hermelien. Fleur had op de gang het gesprek mee geluisterd en kwam nu ook de kamer binnen. 'Mam, Hermelien mocht niet meer over Zweinstein zeuren. En nu vind je het gewoon goed. Ik mag er ook nooit over beginnen.' Zei ze en ze ging aan tafel zitten. 'Ja, maar zij is echt een van hen en jij niet. Zij gaat nu wel naar die school, ze weet nu zeker dat het bestaat. En jij bent net zoals ik en heel veel anderen.'Legde haar moeder uit. 'Maar Hermelien, ehm hoe laat moest je daar zijn?' 'Oh om twaalf uur. Dus dan moeten we al om acht uur op. Maar als we daar zijn, wil je dan nog wel even wachten totdat ik Hagrid heb gevonden.' Zei Hermelien. Fleur keek Hermelien heel raar aan en zei: 'maar Hagrid bestaat toch niet echt, die bestaat toch alleen in die Harry Potter boeken. Of bestaat iedereen uit dat boek echt.' 'Nou, onder die uitnodiging stond Minerva Anderling, maar ik denk niet dat Harry Potter bestaat' Zei Hermelien tegen haar zusje. 'Maar toch vind ik het gemeen, jij gaat wel naar een leuke school en ik ga dan naar een stomme school.' Zei Fleur eigenwijs. 'Nee dat is niet gemeen, ik kan het niet helpen dat ik zo ben. En misschien ga jij over één jaar wel naar een heel leuke school, en misschien is Zweinstein wel helemaal niet leuk. En ik vertel in de zomervakantie wel hoe het er was.' Zei Hermelien terwijl ze een broodje smeerde. 'Maar dan zie ik het beeld nog niet voor me, kun je me niet een keer mee nemen. Dan kan ik ook een beeld voor me zien.' Zei Fleur slijmerig. 'Nee Fleur, dat kan niet, jij kunt daar niet komen en als je daar bent dan herinner je jezelf opeens iets belangrijks. En jij ziet het trouwens als een ruïne aan.' 'Nou, ga nou geen ruzie maken om zo'n school. En ik geef Hermelien wel een fototoestel mee en dan kan ze van alles een foto maken. En dan zie jij als nog een beeld voor je, vind je dat geen goed idee?' Vroeg Hermelien's moeder aan Fleur. 'Nee!! Ik wil zelf naar die school!'Schreeuwde Fleur en ze rende de trap op naar boven. 'Oh, wat kan zij zich aanstellen zeg, ik zou al blij zijn met een paar foto's. Maar nee, zij moet per se ook naar die school.' Zei Hermelien en ze liep naar de trap: 'oh mam, zullen we vanmiddag iets leuks gaan doen om Fleur een beetje op te vrolijken, zij moet ook even afleiding hebben, ik trouwens ook, opeen of andere manier wist ik eigelijk al dat ik een heks was. Maar ik snap niet hoe mijn ouders dood kunnen zijn gegaan. Oh het wordt me gewoon allemaal te veel, ik kan er niet meer tegen.' Zei Hermelien en ze begon te huilen. 'Rustig maar, kom eerst maar even bij en dan vertel je maar wat er allemaal is gebeurd.' Zei haar moeder. 


	3. Het broertje

HOOFDSTUK 3

Het broertje

Oké.' Zei Hermelien toen ze eindelijk was bijgekomen. 'Het begon allemaal op

school, een jongen die zei dat ik op een heks leek en dat het litteken op mijn

hoofd heel lelijk was en ik zei dat hij dat niet kon bewijzen. Op die dag fietste

ik naar huis en zag ik een jongen die heel erg op Harry Potter leek, ik begon dus steeds meer te denken dat heksen en tovenaars bestonden. Toen ik een keer naar het schoolplein was gegaan ging ik bewijzen dat ik een heks was, maar ik wist niet dat ik het echt was. Dus ik ging op een bezem vliegen en ik vloog echt, iedereen die erom heen stond die gilde het uit. En toen ook nog die droom, ik droomde dat ik de post ging halen en toen kreeg ik deze brief, ik wou het aan jou laten zien. Ik zocht het hele huis af en in de woonkamer lag jij en jij was dood. Er stond een heel enge man naast je, die ik op een of andere manier kende. Hij liep op mij af en zei 'Avada Kedavra'. Toen schrok ik wakker en deed mijn litteken heel pijn. Toen ook nog deze brief…mijn ouders…ik een heks...' en Hermelien begon weer te huilen.

'Ja, het is ook wel heel veel binnen één week. Maar als ik jou nou naar Londen breng en ik daar blijf tot je één bekende ziet, is dat toch goed?'

'O…oké' Zei Hermelien schokkend van het huilen.

De hele vakantie bracht Hermelien zenuwachtig door. Ze had die jongen niet meer gezien sinds de laatste schooldag.

De dag voordat ze met Hagrid had afgesproken ging ze het huis wel vijf keer af om te kijken of ze echt alles had ingepakt.

'Heb ik echt alles?' Vroeg Hermelien.

'Ja, echt wel en ga nou eens rustig zitten, je loopt maar heen en weer te lopen.' Zei haar moeder.

Op de eenendertigste augustus was Hermelien jarig en als cadeautje werd haar kamer opgebeurt, ze kreeg een nieuw bureau en een nieuw bed. Haar kamer was geel en hij werd paars/blauw geverfd, maar dit werd allemaal gedaan als zij op Zweinstein zou zitten.

Hermelien haar moeder had haar al om acht uur wakker gemaakt en was Hermelien zich heel snel gaan omkleedden. Ze kon haast niet wachten tot ze morgen in de trein naar school zat.

Als Hermelien beneden komt staat er al een broodje op tafel en haar moeder zit rustig de krant te lezen, maar aan haar ogen te zien kon ze zo in huilen uit barsten. Hermelien ging aan tafel zitten en nam een hap van het broodje. Haar moeder zei: 'ik denk dat ik Fleur nog lekker laat slapen, want het was vanavond wel heel laat voor haar.'

'oké, maar hoe gaan we naar Londen?'

'Met de trein, want ik heb geen zin in autorijden.' Zei haar moeder. 'Maar ga jij je even klaar maken voor vertrek?'

'Ja, ik ga al.' En Hermelien liep weer naar boven om haar koffer te pakken en haar haren te kammen, maar op de trap kwam ze Fleur tegen. En ja hoor Fleur begint er weer over: 'mag ik ook mee?'

'Je mag wel mee naar Londen, maar niet naar Zweinstein.' Zei Hermelien en ze liep verder naar haar kamer.

Om half tien waren ze op het station om een kaartje te kopen. Het was niet druk op het station, maar net toen ze op een bankje gingen zitten werd er omgeroepen: 'de trein van tien over half tien heeft vertraging van een kwartier, hierdoor zal deze in plaats van kwartvoor twaalf, pas om twaalf uur aankomen.

'dat is onze trein, ik hoop maar dat Hagrid iets te laat komt en niet zo'n iemand is die altijd precies op tijd komt.' Zei Hermelien's moeder.

Na dat kwartiertje kwam de trein eindelijk aan, en stapten ze snel in.

In de trein gingen Hermelien en Fleur nog even slapen. Hun moeder bleef wakker om ervoor te zorgen dat ze het station niet missen. De reis duurde lang, maar niet zo lang dat Hermelien alweer wakker was, Hermelien en Fleur werden wakker gemaakt door hun moeder.

'We zijn er, we moeten opschieten, anders zijn we te laat op de afgesproken plaats.' En Hun moeder pakte de spullen en liep de coupé uit. Hermelien stond langzaam op en sleurde Fleur met zich mee naar buiten. Eenmaal buiten was Hermelien ervan bewust waar ze was en dat ze Hagrid bijna ontmoette. Ze liepen over het station naar de uitgang, ze zagen Hagrid nergens. Hermelien liep naar buiten en keek om zich heen, maar daar kon ze hem ook al niet zien. Ze liep weer naar binnen, waar haar moeder en Fleur ook waren. Alle drie kochten ze iets te drinken en iets lekkers, in eens riep Fleur: 'is dat hem!' En ze wees naar een reusachtig mens.

Hermelien stond op en wreef haar ogen uit, ze kon het niet geloven. Daar stond hij, DE echte Hagrid van de Harry Potter boeken. Hij liep naar Hermelien toe en zei: 'ha Hermelien, ik zocht je al. Heb ie alles dat je van huis wou meenemen?'

'Ja.' Zei Hermelien verlegen. 'Maar mijn zusje wou ook graag naar Zweinstein, maar dat kan toch niet.'

'Ja, het ken wel maar dan mot ze ook een van ons zijn.' Zei Hagrid tegen Hermelien, die naar Fleur keek.

'Zie je nou wel, je moet een van ons zijn om naar Zweinstein te gaan, maar jij bent niet een van ons.' Zei Hermelien en die wende zich weer tot Hagrid.

'Nou dan ga ik straks met jou de spullen kopen en dan mag je in de Lekke Ketel een kamer huren en dan moet je morgen om 11 uur met de Zweinstein expres mee, maar dan motten we nu de spullen kopen. Ga je mee?' Vroeg Hagrid.

'Ja, maar waar moet ik het dan van betalen, ik heb geen geld.'

'Oh, ik laat je wel zien waar je het van kan betalen.' Zei Hagrid en hij liep rustig naar buiten. Hermelien gaf nog even een dikke knuffel aan haar moeder en aan Fleur, liep toen achter Hagrid aan. Ze liepen naar een café, genaamd de Lekke Ketel. In het café was het gezellig donker en rumoerig. Hagrid werd van alle kanten aangesproken. Hij en Hermelien liepen door een deur aan de achterkant een klein kamertje binnen. Hagrid tikte drie keer met zijn toverstok tegen de muur en de muur begon te bewegen. Het vormde een poort, de poort ging naar een straat, het was de wegisweg.

'Welkom op de wegisweg.' Zei Hagrid. Ze liepen samen de straat door terwijl Hermelien op een blaadje keek waarop stond wat ze moest hebben.

'Voordat we wat gaan kopen motten we eerst geld hebben, dat halen we bij de veiligste bank Goudgrijp. Daarna gaan we kijken naar een gewaad. Oh, ehm Hermelien, ik moet vanmiddag nog iemand helpen, kun jij hem dan misschien even helpen. Ik moet namelijk nog weg.' Zei Hagrid.

'Oh ja is goed, maar moet hij dezelfde spullen als ik hebben?'

'Ja, hij mot ook in de Lekke Ketel blijven slapen en de kamer naast de jouwe nemen en dan kennen jullie morgen samen met de trein.'Zei Hagrid. Ze liepen door naar Goudgrijp en gingen daar naar binnen. Binnen was het groot en vol…

'Hagrid wat zijn dat?'

'Oh dat zijn Kobolden. Ik zou maar dicht bij mij blijven, want ze zijn eng.' Zei Hagrid.

Ze gingen met een kobold met een karretje naar beneden waar honderden kluizen waren. Het karretje ging heel hard naar beneden en slingerde over een soort rails alsof het wist waar het heen moest. Het stopte bij kluis nummer 712.

De kobold liep naar de deur en riep: 'sleutel!'

' Ik heb hem hier.' Zei Hagrid en hij haalde een heel klein sleuteltje uit zijn zak. De kobold deed de deur open en Hermelien zag bergen goud en zilver liggen.

'Allemaal voor jou en je broertje.' Zei Hagrid tegen Hermelien.

'En ik dacht dat mijn ouders niets voor me hadden achter gelaten.' Zei Hermelien en ze liep naar binnen. Hagrid gaf haar een zak om wat geld in te doen.

'Die gouden munten zijn galjoenen, in een galjoen gaan zeventien zilveren sikkels en in een sikkel gaan negenentwintig bronzen knoeten.' Legde Hagrid uit.

'Ja, oké, maar dat weet ik al.' Zei Hermelien, maar ze zij niet waarvan.

Na een tijdje waren ze klaar met het geld en liepen ze weer buiten. Ze gingen op weg naar Madame Mallekin, Gewaden voor Alle Gelegenheden.

' Hermelien, ga jij maar je gewaden kopen, dan koop ik nog even een cadeautje.' Zei Hagrid en hij liep weg.

Hermelien liep de winkel in en werd gelijk geholpen door een heks, met een zwart lang gewaad en een hoge hoed. Hermelien moest een tijdje wachten voor haar gewaden af waren. Toen de heks eindelijk klaar was, betaalde Hermelien en ging ze naar buiten. Buiten botste ze bijna tegen Hagrid aan.

'Kijk eens.' Zei hij en hij hees een kooi op.

'Oh.' Zei Hermelien en ze pakte de kooi over, de kooi bevatte een hele mooie kleine sneeuw uil. Hermelien dacht gelijk aan de uil van Harry, hij had een hele mooie witte uil en die noemde hij Hedwig.

'voor je verjaardag.' Zei Hagrid die hoopvol naar Hermelien keek, in afwachting dat die de uil mooi zou vinden.

'heel erg bedankt, ik noem haar Hedwig.' Zei Hermelien die haar ogen niet van de uil af kon houden.

'zullen we nu je boeken gaan halen? Welke mot je allemaal hebben?' Vroeg Hagrid.

'Veel.' Antwoordde Hermelien.

'oké, kom.' Ze liepen naar Klieder & Vlek.

Na een tijdje hadden ze boeken, een telescoop, een ketel, 1 set koperen weegschalen en 1 set kristallen flesjes. En bij de apotheek hadden ze alle benodigdheden die ze moesten hebben voor toverdranken gekocht.

'En nu nog een toverstaf, die kun je bij Olivander: Maker van Exclusieve Toverstokken sedert 382 voor Christus halen.' Zei Hagrid. En ze liepen daar naar binnen.

Er stonden rijen hoge kasten vol toverstokken. Hermelien drukte op een bel en er kwam een oude man achter de kasten tevoorschijn.

'Hallo, ik ben Olivander.' Zei de man.

'ehm, ik ben Hermelien.' En Hagrid zag dat Hermelien verlegen was en schoot haar te hulp: 'Hermelien mot voor Zweinstein nog een Toverstaf hebben.'

'Dat kan.' En Olivander pakte een rolmaat en liet de rolmaat haar armlengte opmeten. Hij liep naar een kast en pakte een stapel dozen, hij zei: 'een van deze stokken moet het kunnen zijn.' Olivander gaf een staf aan Hermelien en Hermelien keek er naar.

'Je moet ermee zwaaien.'

Hermelien zwaaide en de spiegel vloog aan diggelen.

'Nee, nee, absoluut niet.' En hij gaf een andere aan Hermelien, die er weer mee zwaaide, maar ook deze vernielde het een en ander. Zo ging het een tijdje door uit eindelijk zei Olivander: 'zou het, ik probeer het gewoon.' En hij gaf er nog een aan haar. En Hermelien kreeg het helemaal warm.

'Vreemd, heel erg vreemd, deze broer heeft de beroemde Harry Potter een litteken bezorgd.' Zei Olivander.

Hermelien schrok, zei Olivander nauw Harry Potter? Dat kan niet, dacht Hermelien.

Hagrid en Hermelien liepen terug naar de Lekke Ketel met zakken vol met schoolspullen.

'Ik moet nu terug naar Zweinstein, maar jij moet hier blijven.' Zei Hagrid. Hermelien knikte, maar er schoot haar weer iets te binnen: 'Hagrid, hoe ziet hij eruit en wat is zijn naam?'

'Hij heeft zwart haar en een bril, hij is niet heel groot en zijn naam moet je hem zelf maar even vragen. Hij heeft kluis nummer 712.' Zei Hagrid. 'Ik heb een kamer voor je gehuurd en zeg maar tegen hem dat hij de kamer naast jou mag nemen.' Herhaalde Hagrid voor de zekerheid, hij was bang dat Hermelien het zou vergeten. 'En hier heb je de treinkaartjes voor de Zweinstein expres. Tot morgen. Oh en als het goed is, is hij om half 3 bij het station.' En Hagrid liep weg.

Hermelien bleef alleen achter en liep naar de balie: 'Hagrid had een kamer voor mij gereserveerd.'

'Ja, klopt, loop maar met mij mee.' Zei een bediende en ze liepen een smalle trap op naar een lange gang, langs een paar deuren en stopten uiteindelijk bij kamer nummer 15.

'Dit is uw kamer, als u nog iets nodig heeft moet u het zeggen.' En de bediende liep weer weg. Hermelien ging op het bed zitten en dacht na over hoe ze het vanmiddag weer voor elkaar ging krijgen.

Het was 2 uur toen ze eindelijk naar het stadion ging, maar de jongen was er nog niet.

Er kwam een trein aan, het werd opeens heel druk op het station. Hermelien bleef zich concentreren op een jongen met zwart haar en een bril, ze zag veel jongens met dan weer een bril en dan weer zwart haar, maar geen jongen met allebei. Hermelien keek links, rechts, nog een keer links en toen… daar… daar was eindelijk een jongen met een bril en zwart haar. Hermelien herkende de jongen. Nee toch? Dacht Hermelien, ja, het is hem wel. DE Harry Potter. Hermelien keek nog een keer naar hem en zag het nu echt, het was inderdaad Harry Potter. Ze liep naar hem toe en zei: 'hai, jij bent zeker Harry.'

'Ja, en jij bent Hermelien?' Zei hij.

'Oh, ja.' Zei Hermelien. 'En ik moest jou van Hagrid helpen om je spullen te kopen, als je het niet erg vindt tenminste.'

'Nee hoor, ik vind het juist wel leuk. Hagrid had in een brief geschreven dat jij mij zou helpen en dat ik in de Lekke Ketel moest gaan slapen. Weet jij daar iets van?'

'Ja, je moest de kamer naast die van mij nemen. En dan moesten wij samen naar het station om met de trein naar school te gaan.' Zei Hermelien. Ze liepen samen de Lekke Ketel in, Harry werd door iedereen nagekeken. Hermelien liep Harry voor naar het kamertje achter de balie, tikte met haar nieuwe toverstaf tegen de muur en die werd weer een poort. Harry keek zijn ogen uit naar alles en iedereen en Hermelien liep gewoon door, maar soms ook wel even rondkijkend. Ze liepen samen Goudgrijp in, Hermelien zei naar welke kluis ze moesten en ze gingen naar beneden. De kobold deed de kluis open en Hermelien zag ook al zo'n berg goud. Ze liepen weer naar buiten en kochten ook alles wat ze nodig hadden. Ze moesten nu alleen nog een toverstaf en een paar gewaden.

In Olivander: Maker van Exclusieve Toverstokken sedert 382 voor Christus werden ze weer geholpen door Olivander.

'Ik zat al op je te wachten.' Zij hij tegen Harry. Olivander pakte weer zijn rolmaat die Harry's maat ook ging meten. Olivander pakte weer een stapel dozen: 'probeer deze maar.' En Harry had hetzelfde als bij Hermelien, er gingen ook spiegels aan diggelen. Hij kreeg bijna dezelfde als Hermelien en Olivander zei: 'vreemd…heel vreemd, in die zit een feniksveer en die feniks heeft vreemd genoeg 3 veren gegeven. Zij heeft er een van.' En hij wees naar Hermelien. 'En die laatste heeft jou dat litteken bezorgd.' Harry keek hem onbegrijpelijk aan en streek met zijn hand over zijn litteken.

Ze rekenden af en gingen direct door naar Madame Mallekin, Gewaden voor Alle Gelegenheden. Harry en Hermelien werden daar, door een andere heks dan die Hermelien had geholpen, naar een krukje geloodst en Harry moest erop gaan staan. Naast Harry stond nog een jongen, met een bleek, spits gezicht.

'Hallo, gaan jullie ook naar Zweinstein?' Vroeg de jongen.

'Ja.' Zei Hermelien, want Harry moest stil staan van de heks.

'Mijn pa en ma zijn spullen aan het kopen en als ze klaar zijn dan sleep ik ze mee om een paar bezemstelen te bekijken, ik vind het stom dat 1e jaars geen bezems mogen.' Zei de jongen. 'Ik probeer gewoon of mijn pa en ma de beste willen kopen, die weet ik dan best wel mee naar binnen te smokkelen. Heb jij een eigen bezem?'

'Nee.'Zei Hermelien.

'Zijn jullie goed in zwerkbal?'

'Nee.' Zei Hermelien en ze zag Harry's niet begrijpelijke blik.

'Ik wel, mijn pa vindt het een schande als ik niet in het afdelingsteam kom. Ik trouwens ook. Weten jullie al in welke afdeling jullie komen, ik hoop niet dat ik in Huffelpuf kom, want daar zitten alleen maar domme mensen.'Zei de jongen en hij keek heel gemeen uit zijn ogen. 'Ik kom vast wel bij Zwadderich terecht, mijn hele familie heeft er gezeten. Maar hoe heten jullie eigenlijk?' Voordat ze antwoord hadden kunnen geven zei de heks die Harry hielp: 'zo je bent klaar.'

Evenlater liepen ze terug naar de Lekke Ketel om de schoolspullen op de kamer te leggen. 'Zullen we nog even op de Wegisweg rond kijken, we hebben namelijk nog wat tijd over.' Vroeg Hermelien.

'Ja leuk, maar waar had die jongen het over? Hij zij zwerkbal, maar wat is dat?'

'zwerkbal is een sport, een tovenaarssport, en dat doe je op bezems. Je speelt met vier ballen, maar dat weet ik niet zeker. En anders hoor je het nog op school.' Hermelien ging er vanuit dat zwerkbal ook hetzelfde was als in de boeken.

'en wat zijn Zwadderich en Huffelpuf?' Zei Harry die moeite had om het uit te spreken.

'verschillende afdelingen van de school. Je hebt er vier. Ze zeggen dat op Huffelpuf alleen sukkels zitten, maar…'

'ik wed dat ik daar op kom.' Zei Harry.

'alle heksen en tovenaars die de fout zijn in gegaan, hebben op Zwadderich gezeten. En die gene waar Olivander het over had heeft er ook op gezeten.' Zei Hermelien, verder vroeg Harry niets, maar Hermelien zag aan hem dat hij nog heel veel vragen had.

Ze waren de rest van de dag op de Wegisweg geweest, ze waren heel erg lang bij de nieuwe Nimbus 2000 aan het kijken.

Als het eindelijk half 7 is gaan ze weer op weg naar de Lekke Ketel om te eten. Na het eten gingen ze naar boven en deden ze hun pyjama aan. Ze gingen niet gelijk slapen, ze bleven nog even bij elkaar op de kamer praten, maar toen ze moe werden ging Harry naar zijn kamer.


End file.
